God meet goddess
by ZorasimplyZora
Summary: This is a series of drabbles about Horus and Athena and except for the first two, they are about the gods involvement in human events, and basically Horus having a crush on Athena and Athena being clueless but slowly (it takes over two thousand years) see him more than a friend. T is for Safety.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a series of drabbles featuring Horus and Athena basically falling in love with each other throughout history. Horus is head of heels with her at first sight while Athena's love for him has to grow a bit. Not to mention they are fighters not lovers. I personally think this would be cute. apart from this one and the next one, each of the drabbles will be revolved around a historical event, and the gods role in it. They will happen before, during, or after the event. They are also short, as they are drabble. feel free to take the idea of HorusxAthena, just give me some credit.**

**i do not own anything **

Horus was seriously screwed. It all started when Anubis visited him in his practice room and it still continues today.

500 B.C.

"Hey bird brain." Anubis greeted him. Both were in their strangely favored form, Anubis with the head of a jackal and Horus with the head of a falcon. They were cousins, and got along well, though they had a tendency to insult each other. Horus ironically took an older form at 25 rather than sixteen, even though Anubis was older and acted more mature. It was probably because Horus felt older after spending the millennia with mortals.

Horus looked up from the shards of shabti he was practicing dueling with. "Speak of the devil," he replied with a grin. "So what brings the almighty god of mummies over to his highness training room?"

"Your mom wanted me to deliver a message. New gods are visiting from what is going to be Greece. One of them, the newest, takes a form around your age, with the name of Athena." Anubis replied smoothly. "They prefer humane forms, so neither of us can go around like this."

"New gods, huh," Horus said thinking. "Have you met them yet?" he asked.

"Only one, Hades. He is the ruler of the Underworld over there." Anubis shivered. "And he is creepier than our fathers. Also pretty lonely, too. He seemed to be nicer once I and Osiris visited. He seemed, more… solid than us. Isis said that like us they can be in many places at once but there was a more grounded power. They don't live in the Duat; instead most of them live either on earth or above earth."

"In nut?" Horus asked surprised.

"No, they have other sky deities there. Our control does not have its reach there, especially as our power wanes."

Horus grimaced. There were more battles now as Egypt fought to keep the land they owned for centuries.

"Anyway, Isis recommends you make alliances with at least the younger gods. Their humans are supposedly going to make a big impact after all…"

"Fine. When they do they come?"

"In about an hour." He replied. "Get changed into formal clothes." Horus groaned. He much preferred his armor. Anubis smirked and added "One more thing, Athena, -the one who Isis wants you to show around- is the Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

Athena is a woman?

In about an hour Horus was ready. He was wearing typical linen, but his outfit also surmised of a gilded collar around his neck, a dyed sash around his waist and of course the Pharaoh's crown. His eyes were lined with kohl in a way that they mimicked a falcon's.

Now to the average ancient Egyptian he would have looked very regal and calm. And he was. Truth to be told, Horus never took an interest in women. Most of the Goddesses he regarded as friends, nothing more.

Isis strolled into the throne room where they were hosting a small diner. She had her wings flowing behind her and was decorated with much more jewelry than him. She could have doubled as a queen with all that gold.

The shabtis opened the doors to find one of the smallest families of gods, at least in Horus's opinion. As their family was so young, it would take decades for the Greeks to gain all their members.

In the front was a regal couple, but not in the same dress as Horus was in. The male was wearing a long beard, and wore a dark blue tunic. Horus guessed it was warmer there. His eyes were the color of lightning. There was something that reminded him of his own father, Osiris. The woman was wearing a light blue tunic, with a golden girdle and a silver necklace. Silver was incredibly rare in Egypt, and was more valuable than gold. Her sharp eyes, -while a warn brown instead of gold- could have been a twin expression to his mothers.

"Isis." The woman regarded his mother.

"Hera and Zeus." Isis replied with the same amount of respect.

Zeus cleared his throat and looked at Horus. "So I believe you are the one in charge, Horus. You look quite young."

Horus replied calmly. "I am thousands of years old, sir. I just prefer to look young."

"Anyway, this young woman is my first daughter Athena, and my second child." Zeus stepped to the side to reveal her.

In front of him was the most beautiful woman, at least in Horus's mind. He swears his hear skipped a beat. She was wearing a green ( accurately olive green) tunic with a cloak behind her back. On her arm was a silver bracelet. She looked sturdy and strong, clearly built for battle. Her eyes were a stormy grey, and were as regal as Horus's. Unlike him she wasn't wearing any make-up, but her lighter skin looked flawless. Her black hair was tied backwards, to keep her hair out of her face.

"Woah," he said breathlessly. Now he understood what true love at first sight was. He walked forward and took her hand and kissed it. "My name is Horus. Do you want me to take you on a tour?"

**so, what did you think? like? dislike? just comment on it, and if you have any ideas, post them here.**

**Also, sorry for not updating More Heroes (yay), this idea came along and I just had to write it. but don't worry, the next chapter is already under construction. This is more for fun, my main focus is that story.**


	2. Athena's turn to tell

**for my lovely readers I finally update this one. It took a lot of effort to convince Athena to spill but I finally did it! This is her side of the meeting.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Athena's POV

"Hey Theny!" Aphrodite squealed into the room. The war goddess sighed. She loved her sister-in-law, she really did, but she was pretty annoying. She still hadn't forgiven her for the Trojan War or for cheating on Hephaestus. Her half-brother was a dear friend to her, and while he regretted the marriage, it did hurt him to see his wife cheat on him with the numbskull war god known as Ares.

When Aphrodite came in, she was in the middle of weaving a new tapestry. While Athena admitted that Arachne was good, the mortal had insulted her much worse than in the myths. Athena's forgiveness: she was promoted from being a spider to being the spider deity.

"Hey Aphrodite." She greeted. "You haven't started another war with your powers again did you?"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "That was one time Athena." Then she went back to her usual bouncy self. "Did you know we're going to visit the Egyptians today?" Aphrodite asked.

"Of course I did, I'm the goddess of wisdom" Athena replied.

"Well, one of them Zeus wants you to be diplomatic with, a war god I believe." Athena groaned. She was really the only war god who wasn't an idiot. At least of the war gods she had met anyway.

"My Egyptian counterpart Hathor says he's handsome," Aphrodite replied hearing her groan.

"Well Hathor is also a cow goddess like Hera." Athena said going back to her tapestry. The less she thought of the Egyptians now, the better. Hera was the most annoying of the twelve Olympians, though she was okay to Athena. Athena was born a bit before Hera's marriage to Zeus, so she remembered Hera being motherly to her since technically Hera was her aunt. She only started being a pest when Hercules was born.

Artemis walked in with a smile. Instead of being around twelve as she normally did around the hunters, on a casual setting with the Greeks she preferred around sixteen so it was harder for Apollo to make jokes. Artemis noticed Athena's frown. "Not happy about meeting the war god, are you Athena. How come you never gave up the company of men?"

Athena got up, looking down at the tapestry. At this rate she'll never finish by the time they went. "Artemis, not all men are idiots, take dad or Hephaestus for instance-"

"Or Orion," Aphrodite interrupted. The two other goddesses glared at her. Athena knew it was still a sore spot for Artemis; he had been the only man she ever considered of romantic interest. Athena still was not completely sure if Artemis had killed him by accident or on purpose.

"Anyway, while I have had kids, I'll never give up my virginity." Athena finished. Ah, how she had kids, the other gods knew but didn't question. Thankfully, few of the gods were thick enough to flirt with her and they usually had to be drunker than Dionysus.

Aphrodite stopped, and then seemed to pause for a second before showing her evil grin. Meanwhile Athena had gone back to her tapestry and Artemis had left to go puke. Ah, what fools these goddesses be! (**Little Shakespeare for ya, puck said something similar about mortals in a midsummers night dream)**

**line break**

Zeus gathered the 12 major Olympians, and Hades. Athena knew why Hades was coming, the Egyptian's major death god, Osiris was one of their most important gods. Hades was her preferred uncle, she remembered when she was a younger deity he was pretty nice, he had hardened over time. It was because originally he had judged the dead, and started to go mad as he judged more and more criminals. It had gotten to the point where she had to suggest that he appoint judges to do this job. Hades quickly agreed. Her other uncle, Poseidon she had a rivalry with, and the rivalry tended to go to her favor.

The Gods went down to earth wearing mortal garb that showed they were powerful people. After visiting a few cities in Greece to check on their own people, the gods went to the sweltering deserts of Egypt. They kept to their warmer togas and chitons, the desert could not affect them.

They stopped at the base of the Great Pyramid. In front was Thoth, a god Athena knew well. He was the Egyptian's idea of a wisdom god, but he was a bit… weird. He was nice guy but his studies were a bit strange. Despite his weirdness, she knew he was still an important god.

"Hello Greeks!" he bellowed over the wind. A black door of shadows, similar to the way Hades traveled, appeared in front of them and they went into the Duat.

The shadow door opened up to a grand throne room, but not exactly like the Greek one. This one was made with polished sandstone, giving the room a tan-pink color. The Greek one was made with polished, sculpted marble. Unlike the Greek throne room, the sculptures were made out of clay, and were usually topped with an animal head. The Greeks typically preferred marble that was painted. The other difference was the Gods.

Athena knew that since Egypt was ancient there were hundreds of gods over the years. But she hadn't expected this many. The one standing by the door was the goddess she recognized as Isis. Isis was wearing a near transparent linen dress, with a large necklace full of multicolored stones. She had rainbow wings, flowing from her back, and Athena had the feeling Hera was jealous.

"Isis" Hera regarded her. There was respect in her voice, but a hint of envy only detectable by those who knew her well. Hera was famous for being jealous after all.

"Hera and Zeus." Isis replied calmly. A figure stepped up next to her, and Athena's face flushed.

His skin was much darker than her own olive skin, but not ebony. His eyes were strangely dual colored, one was silver and one was gold. He was not as muscular as Ares, but still clearly strong. Unlike herself, he was wearing kohl on his eyes. She'll have to tease him later about that; Athena had never seen a guy wear make-up.

"Anyway, this young woman is my first daughter Athena, and my second child." She heard Zeus say in front of her, and he stepped to the side of her. She felt herself smile with pride.

She heard the Egyptian god say something and then he stepped forward. He took her hand and kissed it. Yep, she was definitely blushing now. "My name is Horus. Do you want me to take you on a tour?" She heard Aphrodite giggle. Oh Styx.

**So what did you think?**


End file.
